Question: A goblet contains $11$ red jelly beans, $8$ green jelly beans, and $10$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $11 + 8 + 10 = 29$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $11$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{29}$.